a superpowered adventure!
by mysterion's sidekick
Summary: well I like the chipmunks and the powerpuffs so if you want to read it you can, since it is awsome, and has talking chipmunks, who can resist the power of the ultimate ALVIN! can you resist? of course you can't youre reading this description, oh yeah!
1. a portal thingy appeared in our house!

Helloooooooooooooo!This story is a pointless random story I thought of while looking at rowdyruff pictures on Google images while I was bored! Enjoy

"BOOMER!" screamed buttercup, flying towards him. She fell to the ground screeching boomers name. Blossom and brick came flying in to see what was wrong. "What happened?" asked blossom attempting to pick buttercup up from the ground and failing miserably.

"he-he broke my iPod and blamed it on bubbles!" buttercup screeched lashing out at boomer. He leaped out of the way. "Did not!" he retorted, sticking out his tongue. Buttercup growled and stood up to grab for boomer, but he dodged and buttercup fell flat on her face. Blossom stifled a giggle as buttercup leaped up and attempted to hit boomer. Brick grabbed hold of her shoulders as boomer flew away laughing.

Suddenly there was a large flash and an inter-dimensional portal opened and six young chipmunks walked through the portal. They looked round at their surroundings and stopped as they saw the three kids floating, staring back at them.

Brick broke the silence. "Erm can one of you chipmunky-squirrely things please explain what is going on?" he asked staring at the one in red. "Don't look at me, ask Simon he's the smart one!" said the one in red. Brick turned to look at the chipmunk in glasses, as if he knew who was who. "Well it appears that when I was experimenting I opened a hole in the space time continuum and that caused a special inter-dimensional portal that miraculously carried us away to this time dimension." He said pushing his glasses up his face. Everyone but blossom and Jeanette looked confused as not everyone was as smart as those two. "Simon could you please speak English!" said the girl in pink.

Buttercup stifled a giggle, but then came forwards. "Okay we want an English explanation, and I want to know who on earth you all are, Or else!" she said, glaring at the one called Simon. He gulped as she motioned for him to go on. "Well I'm Simon, my two brothers are Alvin and Theodore and we're the chipmunks, the three girls are the chipettes and they're called Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor." He said, glancing worriedly at buttercup. "And you are?" he questioned. Buttercup looked up as if she were thinking. Brick sighed and flew forwards, landing in front of Simon. "well I'm brick, I've got two brothers called boomer and butch, they're ... somewhere, and these two are blossom and buttercup and they have a sister called bubbles, who is also erm... somewhere." He said, smiling.

Just then bubbles flew in and stopped in her tracks when she saw the six chipmunks. They all sighed, as bubbles softly landed on the ground and walked over to blossom. "Bloss, what's going on?" she asked looking innocently at her big sister. "oh man, here we go again!" moaned Alvin.

Soooooooooooo, what do you think so far? I think it's random! So I guess its disclaimer time!

Alvin: yes! I finally got the last word in a story!

Me: stop bragging or in the next chapter I will turn you into a fish called Jeff!

Alvin: ooh sorry! (Jumps up) ahh! Don't scare me like that Carly!

Carly: oh sorry Alvin I didn't see you there, me and Sam were eating a bowl of hot dogs to see if it gave us eternal life.

Me: did it work?

Carly: no, all that happened was we ate a lot of hot dogs and Sam is now on the toilet!

Me and Alvin: that is a disaster! Who will say the disclaimer now?

Freddie: can I please, please, please say the disclaimer?

Eleanor: can I read it?

They all start fighting until I get really (and I mean really) mad.

Me: RIGHT I WANT EVERYONE TO BE QUIET! Right that's better. Since she is the only one not fighting Jeanette can say it!

Everyone: WHAT?

Jeanette: well... butchjojo1 doesn't own the chipmunks, the chipettes, the powerpuffs or rowdyruffs, oh and the icarly gang as well.

Spencer: well hope you enjoyed this chapter... now somebody get this chicken off my head!


	2. ooh the talking chipmunk fell over!

Chapter two.

Oh hello there didn't see you, quite hard since I don't have a webcam. Now since you are reading this story you either have a computer, stole a computer or you are some evil genius who can read peoples minds. Either way you'd better like this chapter, or I will have a little word with buttercup!

Then there was a loud explosion and butch flew into the room followed by a blacked boomer*. "I don't really want to know but you can tell me anyway." Blossom said. "Well I boomer was saying all this stuff and he was getting really annoying so I kinda accidentally blew him up, not in purpose." Said Butch smiling at boomer. Eleanor giggled, and butch looked up in shock as he had not seen the chipmunks as he had flown in.

"I am not explaining everything again!" said brick and Simon at the same time (or simultaneously for those who are looking at a dictionary) they looked at each other and smiled. "I had better explain then" said Jeanette.

Flashback

The blue clad chipmunk called his brothers and friends down to the little lab in the basement and told them about his completed time machine. Alvin jumped up and shouted that he wanted to go back to the Victorian times, but Simon objected. He had decided, along with Jeanette that they would go into the future, to see what it was like (or should that be will be like?). They stepped into the beam range as Simon pressed the activation button. They all screamed as they were beamed off to the dimension of, the powerpuff girls!

End flashback

Jeanette finished telling her story, but Alvin, being Alvin had gone off to explore. He had somehow made his way to the professor's lab. He snuck inside and looked around. He spotted a glass of chemical x on a high shelf, and decided to get a closer look. He walked over and tried to knock it down. It wobbled, and with a smash it fell on Alvin's head knocking him out and covering him in chemical x.

Brick heard the smash and flew out of the room to see what it was. He saw the door to the lab open and gasped when he saw Alvin K.O on the floor. He dragged him upstairs and laid him on the sofa. Everyone else piled into the sitting room and immediately gathered around Alvin.

Alvin woke with a start. It was the middle of the night. The girls had explained to the professor and the chipettes were sleeping on a mattress in the powerpuffs room and the other two chipmunks were on a mattress in the rowdyruffs room.

Alvin was hungry and he really wanted something to eat so he got up and went over to the kitchen to see what was in the fridge. he felt kind of giddy, and he wasn't sure why. He didn't find much in the fridge, so he went back to the sitting room. He looked down and was shocked to see that he was a metre higher than the ground...

Dun dun dun! Kinda left you on a cliff-hanger there didn't I!

Carly: yeah, but I still want my pineapple juice.

Eleanor: you mean the pineapple juice that was on the kitchen counter?

Carly: yeah, why?

Eleanor: because my sister Brittany drank it!

Carly: Brittany makes carly MAD!

Me and Eleanor: uh oh.

Freddie: Brittany drank the pineapple juice didn't she?

Me and ellie: yep

Freddie: well butchjojo1 doesn't own the powerpuffs, the rowdyruffs, the chipmunks, the chipettes or the icarly gang, oh or any pineapple juice unfortunately, now RUN FOR YOUR LIVES CARLY'S COMING!

Carly: Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Me: You know that the chipmunks where created in 1958, and the chipettes where created in 1982 right?

Spencer: yeah?

Me: are you sure?

Spencer: yes I'm sure! Why?

Me: no reason, I'm just trying to be really annoying. Is it working?

Spencer: no. Oh my golly gosh CARLYS COMING, AND SHE HASN'T HAD THE PINEAPPLE JUICE! Oh the horror!

Me: o...k then, by don't forget to review, you don't want bubbles to cry do you, because if you don't review she will cry, and don't you just hate it when bubbles cries

Bubbles: hey I don't cry, maybe it was something in my eye! I have pretty big eyes you know!

Sam: yay quotey time! Doo bee doo bee doooooo! Yeah!

Simon: I live with lunatics. Oh well at least I'm sane. THE END, I hope.


	3. basketballs cool, but thats cheating!

Chapter three!

Me: wow finally I got boomer to go away! I said that bubbles wanted to kiss him and he flew a mile!

Buttercup: what did you say about my sister?

Me: oh erm nothing B.C!

Buttercup: hm yeah, anyway it's a miracle that you've updated!

Me: yeah, wait the story was only updated two days ago!

B.C: yeah so? Anyway read this chapter, because I managed to calm carly down and she wants to hear what happens next.

Alvin screeched and waved his arms around, attempting to land. Bubbles was woken and she flew down to see what was wrong. She came into the living room, and gasped as she saw Alvin floating in mid-air. She flew over and gently pulled him to the ground. "Alvin, what happened? How come you can fly? I know, it was the chemical x!" she exclaimed, but quietly. "It spilt all over you, when you tipped it over."

Alvin looked at bubbles thoughtfully. "I don't know how to use these powers though, look I know it seems a little needy and all that, but could you teach me how to use them?" he asked. She thought for a moment. "Yes, but only if you're going to use the powers responsibly." She said, knowing he could be irresponsible. "Okay, but don't tell the others, okay?" he asked, not wanting to sound silly to the chipettes. "Sure!" bubbles giggled, smiling at him.

Two days later, and at night bubbles had taught Alvin how to fly and use a few attacks. Simon, brick and blossom had started working on a device to send the chipmunks and chipettes back to their own realm. Theodore and Eleanor had befriended boomer and bubbles and they were teaching them how to cook. Alvin, Brittany, buttercup and butch got along quite well, the girls reading magazines and the boys playing basketball.

One day, Alvin, butch and buttercup were playing basketball, and Alvin was about to slam dunk the ball he jumped to high and started floating. Buttercup, butch, and Brittany, Simon and Jeanette, who were watching, all freaked out and kept on asking why he didn't tell them about this. Alvin kept telling them to stop saying this, but they didn't and they crowded around him. He looked for a way out, but there wasn't so the only way was up so he flew into the air and away from the utonium house. They stared after him, and Theodore with Eleanor walked out of the house and asked if that was Alvin. Bubbles and boomer looked out of the window. "Well they found out about that quickly." Bubbles sighed, looking over at boomer who had helped teach Alvin.

Alvin flew out of Townsville and sat on one of the cliffs, holding back tears. He was Alvin Seville, superstar! He couldn't cry no matter how sticky the situation got, although this was a pretty sticky situation. "Don't worry about it!" a voice came from the trees. Alvin turned quickly looking for who spoke. "Don't worry, it's only me, brick." he said coming out from the trees. He sat down by Alvin and pulled out a small test tube from his pocket. "What's that stuff?" asked Alvin, referring to the black liquid in the test tube. "It's antidote x, it can take your powers away." Brick said. "I saw you boomer and bubbles practicing powers in the back yard." He said, looking down at the antidote x. Alvin wasted no time in grabbing it and gulping it down. He felt the power draining out of him and fell to the ground. Suddenly they were both unconscious and the last thing they saw was the face of a large green and black ape, and that large green and black ape just happened to be called mojo jojo!

So yet again another cliff-hanger, so be careful you don't fall because I'm not cleaning that mess up.

Sam: so, how did you calm carly down after one of her pineapple rampages buttercup?

B.C: easy, I gave her my can of seven-up, it calmed her down.

Brick: you did what?

B.C: I gave her seven-up.

Brick: what if...

Carly: !

Brick: well isn't that just obvious

Brittany: whoa looks like a tornado hit in here!

Sam: no, carly hit in here, especially after buttercup gave her seven-up

B.C: (has eye mask on) I didn't see anything

Freddie: buttercup you are evil

B.C: thanks butchjojo1 doesn't own the powerpuffs the rowdyruffs, the chipmunks, the chipettes or the icarly gang. Yay, I got to say the disclaimer!

Me: yeah but now what are we going to do, because Kiki the witch has lost her powers! (It's in a film called Kiki's delivery service, its anime)

Sam: oh no! Now who can deliver this pack of small ice cream flavoured cheese granules to my sister's brother's secret lover's mother's father's brother's son?

Alvin: Sam, even Simon didn't get that!

Jeanette: well, anyway I hope you look forwards to the next chapter, so please review, but I'm asking politely, please, _please,_ I really don't like flames and neither does butchjojo1 so please, no flames.

Boomer: yeah flames are burny hot!

Me: how did you get in here?

Boomer: I walked through the door.

Simon: I told you so. Well hope you enjoyed the story!


	4. aww the squeaky things are going home!

Chapter four

Me: look, I'm sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy!

Mung daal: that's no excuse!

Me: say's who?

Mung: me, and my apprentice chowder.

Chowder: hi, does anyone have any thrice cream?

Spencer: what's thrice cream?

Bubbles: oh it's just the equivalent of ice cream for marzipan city.

Boomer: how'd you know that bubbles?

Bubbles: it says so on chowders script.

Me and boomer: oh, anyway enjoy!

Me: boomer, stop saying my lines.

Boomer: ok.

Everyone was so frantic looking for Alvin that they hadn't noticed that brick had disappeared as well. And none of them had even considered that mojo jojo could be behind all of this. " ha ha, I mojo jojo have succeeded in capturing, you brick, my son and his little pet rat who is conveniently called Alvin like my great, great uncle Alvin, who made the capsulanian tribe of the Amazon rainforest, not the website!" he rambled, to Alvin and brick, who had been tied up and gagged.

Bubbles was thinking. She had just noticed that brick had gone missing and had tried to tell her siblings, but they hadn't listened to her. She set off to her favourite place, the edge of the forest, which was near the cliffs in which Alvin and brick had disappeared. She wandered along the cliff edge and sat down looking down, over the edge. She stopped as she saw something glimmer in the light of the setting sun. She zoomed down to se what it was, and gasped as she recognised it. It was the glass bottle from the top of mojo's antidote x gun. She put two and two together and zoomed off to mojo's volcano-top lab.

Boomer had gone looking for bubbles and just as he was out looking for her, he bumped into her as she was flying to mojo's. "Bubbles, where are you going?" he asked, looking at his shoes.  
"Well, I think that Alvin and brick were taken by mojo and since I have evidence, I'm paying mojo a little visit." she said, going to fly off, but boomer grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He looked in her light blue eyes and was lost, until bubbles shook him into reality. "Do you want me to come because, erm because well, okay I don't want you to get hurt because I kinda like you!" he said, closing his eyes to avoid her gaze. "Really boomer?" she asked, lifting his head up, for he was looking at his shoes again. He mumbled something, and bubbles didn't hear. She looked at him expectantly and he cracked. he started sobbing and bubbles immediately embraced him hugging him and letting him cry on her shoulder.

Everyone had grown tired of looking so they all went inside coming to the conclusion that they had gone back to the chipmunk's dimension, as brick had created a machine, or they had gone for a really long walk. Meanwhile bubbles had consoled boomer and they were headed for mojo's house. They had been in silence until bubbles broke it just five minutes from their destination. "Boomer, how long have you liked me?" she asked, smiling over at him. He smiled back and thought for a moment. "well you know when we were created we were five, now we're nine, so that would be about, erm three and a half years, I think." He said, and was about to say something else, but they had arrived at mojo's.

They busted through the roof and landed in front of a startled mojo. "Not so..." started bubbles, glancing at boomer. "Fast mojo..." said boomer, glancing back at bubbles  
"jojo!" they both ended, glaring at mojo. He backed away and grabbed a ray gun. He turned the power up to twelve and zapped bubbles. She screamed and fell to the floor, knocked out cold. Boomer gasped then glared at mojo. "You are one dead, dead monkey mojo!" he cried flying towards him. He grabbed his cape and swung him around until mojo was very nauseous, then threw him through the roof and into the distance.

He flew over and bent the bars on the cage so that Alvin and brick could fly out. Brick came out but Alvin didn't move, he just stayed curled up in a corner of the cage. He shivered occasionally, and pulled himself tighter into a ball, and then stopped moving. Brick slung him over his shoulder and rose into the air. "It's only a reaction to antidote x." He said, motioning for bubbles and boomer to go back to their house. "You gave him antidote x!" cried bubbles she glared at brick then grabbed the back of his blazer and dragged him back to their house, muttering. Boomer whistled and flew after them giggling.

As they arrived they were surrounded by everyone asking where they had been and what had happened to Alvin. "Look, stop asking or else!" bubbles screeched, and they all backed away as they could have sworn that bubbles eyes went red. She laid Alvin on the sofa, and then locked brick in the upstairs cupboard. "You can come out when you've thought about what you did!" she growled and slammed the door. Then she went into the rowdy's room and activated the portal. She called down to everyone and they rushed upstairs, even Alvin who had snapped out of his trance-like state.

The portal swirled and a green mist swirled the room. "Thanks for everything, we enjoyed our time!" said Theodore, and he, Eleanor, Jeanette and Simon walked through the portal. Alvin shook hands with bubbles and smiled. "Thanks bubbles, you were a great help, I will see you soon!" he said running after his brothers. Brittany came face to face with bubbles and smiled sincerely. "You even think of stealing my alvey and I will get you!" she snarled, just as buttercup pushed her into the portal. "thanks." Bubbles said, giggling and switching the portal off at the same time.  
"Do you think we should let brick out now?" asked blossom, who was annoyed at buttercup's prank.  
"Na, let him do his time!" said butch, pulling faces. Bubbles looked out of the window and smiled.

Me: one more chapter and it's done

Sonic: yeah, sweet!

Amy: oh sonic, where are you I've been looking for you everywhere!

Sonic: gotta run!

Chowder: oh well. Butchjojo1 doesn't own aatc, batc, ppgs, rrbs, the icarly gang, the chowder gang or the sonic gang of any thrice cream! (Bursts into tears)

Tails: don't cry chowder, here have a cookie!

Chowder: YAY! HEE HEE HEE COOKIES!

Blossom: ultimate madness, anyway this is the end.

Me: are you sure?

Blossom: why?

Me: no reason.

Sonic: look, where am I

Me: if I get reviews we may tell you

Sonic: oh yeah, you and what army?

Everyone: THIS ONE!

Sonic: (laughs nervously) review everyone, _please_!

Jeanette: I hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
